Professional wrestling
]] is a form of sporting theatre which, in the real world, contains strong elements of and . In the world of Dead or Alive, professional wreatling is more "real" in terms of combat, spontaneity and the amount of damaged inflicted onto the opponent, while still being a very showy style. Description Especially prevalent in Japan and North American countries, modern professional wrestling usually features striking and grappling techniques, which are modeled after diverse sets of wrestling and pugilistic styles from around the world. Although there is no governing authority for professional wrestling rules, there is a general standard which has developed over the years. One rule is that wrestlers may grab, hold, twist, or strike any part of an opponent's body, except the throat, groin, or eye, and the opponent's hair or clothing may not be grabbed and pulled. Wrestlers may also strike an opponent using any part of their own limbs, head or body but may not punch his or her opponent with a closed fist, nor kick his or her opponent with the toe of their boot. Biting is not allowed, nor is spitting in the eyes. Wrestlers may lift an opponent and throw them, drop them, or otherwise force them to the mat. Such techniques which land an opponent on the head or neck, may be disallowed by some promotions. A wrestler may jump onto an opponent, whether standing or lying down, in any manner, including with a clenched fist or the toe of a boot. Any legal wrestler is open to attack from any direction at any time, including when they are downed, as long as they are within the ring area enclosed by the ring ropes. If any part of either wrestler is in contact with the ropes or has otherwise broken the plane of ropes, all grappling contact between the wrestlers must be broken within a five count or else the attacking wrestler may be subject to disqualification. This rule is often used strategically in order to escape from a submission hold, and a wrestler can break the plane of the ropes by placing his foot or other body part on (or under) the ropes to avoid losing by pinfall. This is commonly referred to as a "rope break". Professional Wrestling Practitioners *Bass Armstrong *Tina Armstrong Gallery DOA 2 - Tina VS Bass.jpg|Tina vs. Bass DOA3 Tina vs Fang.jpg|Tina vs. Lei Fang File:DOAU Tina vs. Bayman.jpg|Tina vs. Bayman File:DOAU Tina vs. Fang.jpg|Tina vs. Lei Fang File:DOAU Tina vs. Zack.jpg|Tina vs. Zack File:DOAU Bass vs. Kasumi.jpg|Bass vs. Kasumi DOA4 Bass vs Jann.jpg|Bass vs. Jann Lee Dead or Alive 4 Screenshot 4.jpg|Tina vs. Lisa File:DOAD Ridley Hitomi Bass.jpg|Bass vs. Hitomi File:DOAD Tina Jann.jpg|Tina vs. Jann Lee File:DOAD Tina Jann 2.jpg|Tina vs. Jann Lee File:DOAD Tina Jann 3.jpg|Tina vs. Jann Lee File:DOAD Tina Jann 4.jpg|Tina vs. Jann Lee File:DOAD Tina Brad.jpg|Tina vs. Brad Wong File:DOAD Tina Brad 2.jpg|Tina vs. Brad Wong File:DOAD Tina Brad 3.jpg|Tina vs. Brad Wong File:DOAD Bass vs Ayane.jpg|Bass vs. Ayane File:DOAD Bass vs Ayane 2.jpg|Bass vs. Ayane File:DOAD Bass vs Ayane 3.jpg|Bass vs. Ayane File:DOAD Bass vs Ayane 4.jpg|Bass vs. Ayane Also see *Lucha Libre - a type of professional wrestling with more rapid sequences of holds and moves. Category:Fighting Styles